Memories
by lanteaddicted
Summary: Would you fight to remember missing memories or leave them in the past and start over by making new ones? What would you choose? Would it be what your loved one, family and friends want or what you thought it would be best for them?
1. Chapter 1

This came to me so I started writing.

Memories

Chapter 1

I slowly started to come around.

Who am I?

Where was I?

What happen?

What was the last thing I remembered?

Was someone worried?

I was walking?

Driving a car?

Chasing someone?

Was I with someone?

Nothing!

Was I on the job?

Was I heading home after a long day at work?

Did I work?

Where did I work?

Single? Relationship? Married?

Was someone waiting for me somewhere?

Was someone wondering where I was at?

Was someone wondering why I was so late getting home to them?

Was someone looking out of a window waiting for me to arrive home?

Did I have a loved one waiting for me at restaurant?

All the questions that I was asking myself, I couldn't think of an answer to them. More started to run through my mind.

Was the person waiting for me, calling 911 to report me missing?

Was the person calling my work asking if I had left?

Was my family frantic with worry as to why I wasn't home yet?

I started to take stock of injuries I might have.

But nothing would work. I couldn't moved?

Why couldn't I feel anything?

At that moment, my mind must have shut down and I faded into unconsciousness.

The END!


	2. Chapter 2

Memories

Chapter 2

When I came around, it could have been the first, fifth, or the hundredth time; I couldn't remember.

Questions came and went. The awareness of my surroundings never came to be.

I tried opening my eyes to see where I was but all I saw was darkness... blackness... nothing...

My mind wasn't working no matter how hard I tried.

Everything was a blank.

No memories of who I was or who I could be?

No memories of a love one, family, co worker, or anyone who would miss me.

No explaination on how I got into this mess.

No reason as to why people would be watching for me?

Nothing...

Zip...

Zilch...

Lost forever?

Would be missed?

If found, would they be happy or sad that I had return?

Would they hound me until I remember them or someone or something from my past?

Would they want me back or love me if I couldn't talk, walk, or remember?

Would they wish that I just stopped breathing and left them behind?

Or would they even care if I came back at all?

Would they look for me until they found me or would they give up before they discover my dead body?

Would they cry for me? Honor me?

Wish I had fought harder to return to them?

Would they wonder if I wanted to return to them or just wanted them to forget they ever knew me?

Would they find comfort in other people or would they move on with someone else?

Would they wish it was them instead of me?

Would they wonder if I thought of them and what I would miss if I had lived to see them?

Would they even care that I was missing and/or gone from this world?

No answers came as unconsciousness came back and I knew no more.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own General Hospital or characters except the ones I make up, such as doctors, nurses and orderlies, etc.

Memories

Chapter 3

Did they stop at a store, restaurant, or gas station? But they called saying that they weren't stopping for anything on their way home.

What's taking them so long to get here?

Didn't they just called to tell me that they were on their way home ten minutes ago?

I hope something bad has not happened to them.

Should I call them to see how far out they are?

But if I do, would they think I don't trust them?

I really want them coming through that door soon, or I'm going to start pulling my hair out with worry!

They should be here by now.

I need to be patience, but I can't help being afraid that something bad has happen to them.

 _Ring Ring Ring_

I hurried to pick up the phone but it was a wrong number. _How I hate that when it happens!_

I'll give them another ten minutes before I call their workplace.

Knowing my luck, they are driving up right...

 _Knock... knock..._

 _It better be them knocking._

 _Knock. Knock_

You have a key to get in so why aren't you using it? I yelled.

Knock... Knock...

Alright, hold your horses! I'm coming! I open the door with force as I yelled, "Leave me alone!

Oh... it's only you... "What hell do you want?" I shouted

After the UPS guy replies with a stutter, "I need y-you to sign for t-this, on the l-line."

"I'm so s-sorry for yelling at you. I have a lot on my mind. I'm waiting for someone and they haven't called me and don't know why, as I rambled on. I thought you were someone else."

"Not a problem," UPS carrier replies. "Bye. Have a nice day!"

"Thanks. Bye."

I closed the door and slide down onto the floor. "Why me and why now?"

 **BOOM**

The witnesses to the crash called 911 as they at the home was crying waiting for them to come home **.**


End file.
